Leaving On A Jet Plane
by Kaccee
Summary: Boy leaves...girl's sad...etc...oh yah HHR just warning you


A/N Strange story…HHR and yea…song is Leaving On A Jet Plane

A/N Strange story…HHR and yea…song is Leaving On A Jet Plane. I own Kiara and Naomi. Lyrics in italic Hermione's thoughts are in orange and Hermione's thoughts that sound like Cho are in purple AND Harry's thoughts are in blue. 

Leaving On A Jet Plane 
    
     
    
    _All my bags are packed; I'm ready to go,_
    
    _I'm standing here outside the door_
    
    _I hate to wake you up to say goodbye._
    
    _But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn',_
    
    _The Taxi's waitin', he's blown his horn._
    
    _Already I'm so lonesome I could die._

Hermione stood at the door of the small house she shared with her boy friend, Harry Potter. He was going to America for, who knew how long. He was in a program that taught him how to be a spy, not that he needed it. But Dumbledore had convinced him to do it. He was loading his bags into the cab, rain was pouring down and soaking him to the bone. He walked back over to where she was standing. She felt her eyes prickle with tears. Don't cry, don't cry…can't cry…can't cry.She tried to smile, but the corners of her mouth were pulled down instantly. He stood in front of her for a moment, and then pulled her into a tight hug. I'm going to miss her so much!He turned around and ran through the downpour to the car. He pulled the door open looked at her for one last time, and then went inside. God, he really left. It's better this way though. When he comes back, we'll get married! I sure will miss him, but I have to get on with my life. She grabbed The Daily Prophet and pulled out the 'classified' section. She skimmed though, marking jobs that interested her. In the end there was three: 

1:Writer for The Daily Prophet. A possibility, I'm not a great writer though…

2:Cashier at Flourish and Blotts. This would be fun… but wouldn't earn much money.

3:The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. This is the best option so far…I know I could do it, plus I'd be at a place I love and would be able to distract myself.

She grabbed her cloak and left for the first interview, which started in twenty minutes.
    
     
    
    _So kiss me and smile for me,_
    
    _Tell me that you'll wait for me,_
    
    _Hold me like you'll never let me go._
    
    _'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,_
    
    _Don't know when I'll be back again._
    
    _Oh babe, I hate to go._

Harry sat on the plane, deep in thought. He was making a big change in his life, would it be worth it? Would he ever get back to Hermione? Would he even live? Would he do good in the course? So many ' Would hes ' he'd have to be prepared for all possibilities.

Hermione sighed a large sigh. When will he be back? The thought that sub consciously ran through her head 24/7. She pulled on her runners and sweats. Grabbed her water bottle and stopwatch and calmly walked outside the castle. He had received the DADA job at Hogwarts and woke up early every morning to run. She didn't run because she had to, she ran because she wanted to. She wanted to run, so she could be the same when he got back. Every morning, when he had been at home, they went for a run. Like the old post-man motto, 'through rain, through shine, through snow, always on time.' Without fail, every morning at precisely 6:00, Professor Granger could be seen returning from her half-hour run. It was mid-November and quite chilly at Hogwarts. She stopped at the door to drop off her water bottle, and then ran to the lake. There she began the ritual that was her morning run. She started at the north bank, right by and old weeping willow. She kept a steady pace and was back at the same tree in just under a half-hour. She took the left over time to run back to the castle. Walking in the large front doors, with her water bottle in hand, she jogged to her room. Inside she changed out of her sweats and into her robes. Hermione wasn't like the other teachers; she hated conformity so she never (almost never anyway) wore plain black robes. Today she had chosen Midnight blue robes, made of velvet. These were her favorite robes, as Harry had given them to her for their 1-year anniversary. Walking down to the Great Hall her thoughts were on the usual subject…Harry. It's been over a year and no word…he said he'd be back soon. He didn't know! Remember? Another voiced in her head teased her un-mercifully. It strangely resembled the voice of Cho Chang. Shut up! She mentally screamed at it. You don't know anything! I know what he said! He's never coming back…he doesn't love you!She composed herself and opened the door to the Great Hall. Once inside she walked to the Staff Table, wondering if Cho's voice was right. 
    
    _ _
    
    _ So many times I've let you down,_
    
    _There's so many times I've fucked around,_
    
    _I tell you now, they don't mean a thing._
    
    _Ev'ry place I go I'll think of you_
    
    _Ev'ry song I sing I sing for you._
    
    _When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring._
    
    _ _
    
    Breathing heavily, Harry opened the door to his dorm. He crawled over to the bed and fell asleep 
    
    upon landing. The second before his head hit the pillow he was asleep. His dream was the same
    
     as it had been for the past two years. Returning to Hermione and giving her the engagement ring 
    
    he had bought the day before he left, and didn't have the nerve to give to her. He smiled in his 
    
    sleep and he thought of her smell, her kisses. In the past two years, he'd had a busy life, classes 
    
    and on-site experience. But he'd also had a lot of time to think and he had imagined the perfect 
    
    way to ask her to marry him. He was going to sneak into her room before she got back from class 
    
    (he had learned from Dumbledore that she was the DADA teacher.) and he would put on 'their 
    
    song' Leaving On A Jet Plane (the first song they danced to) and he would lay out a box of 
    
    chocolate almonds (her favorite candy EVER) and he would hide behind the door… and when 
    
    she came in he'd pick her up in his arms and kiss her. Then he would get down on one knee…
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Hermione stepped into the classroom a moment before the bell rang. She sat down at her desk 
    
    and took attendance. Two people were missing, Fred and Angelina's daughter Kiara and George 
    
    and Alicia's daughter Naomi. They were as much trouble as their fathers were, and she 
    
    sometimes got very sick of giving them detentions. She started the class on Boggarts (the class is 
    
    third years) when the door to the room burst open. There stood Kiara and Naomi Weasely. 
    
    Without hesitation she said,
    
     
    
    "Detention both of you and ten points from Gryffindor" The Weasely cousins had had over 100 
    
    detentions that year…and it was only February!!!! 
    
    "Professor Granger!!!" Whined Naomi.
    
    "We were in Dumbledore's office!" Kiara put in.
    
    "Yea!!! And he told us to give you this letter!" Naomi pulled a piece of parchment out of her back 
    
    pocket and handed it over to Hermione, smiling. 
    
     
    
    Hermione, 
    
    I have had word from Harry; I need to talk to you strait away. Please call somebody to take over 
    
    your class. Remus is in the staff room visiting, I'm sure he'd do it. Thank You
    
    Albus
    
     
    
    It was Dumbledore's writing all right…but Hermione wasn't sure if it wasn't forged. She decided it 
    
    couldn't be and went to the fire in the side of the room
    
    "Remus!" she called, after throwing some kind of powder on it. Lupin's head immediately showed 
    
    up.
    
    "What's wrong Professor Granger?"
    
     
    
    "I need to go see Dumbledore, could you please take care of my class?"
    
     
    
    "Sure…it'd be a pleasure." He stepped out of the fireplace, much to some of the muggle-borns' 
    
    amazement. She sighed and walked out of the room, her robes swooshing behind her. 
    
     
    
     
    
    Once she reached the gargoyle, she had a hard time remembering the password. 
    
     
    
    "Peppermint String!" She said out of forgetfulness, and unbelievably enough, it opened. She ran 
    
    up the moving staircase and knocked on the headmaster's door. 
    
     
    
    "Come in Hermione." He knows everything! She cautiously opened the heavy door and ventured 
    
    in.
    
    "What's wrong Albus?"
    
     
    
    "Nothing Hermione…nothing. I just heard from Harry that he will be back within the next year.
    
     
    
    "Oh my god!" She screamed, not trying at all to contain herself. Dumbledore gave a small laugh.
    
     
    
    "Yes…that's almost what I said. You are dismissed from all classes today if you'd like Hermione."
    
     
    
    "Thank you Albus, Thank you."
    
     
    
    _ _
    
    _So kiss me and smile for me,_
    
    _Tell me that you'll wait for me,_
    
    _Hold me like you'll never let me go._
    
    _'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,_
    
    _Don't know when I'll be back again._
    
    _Oh babe, I hate to go._
    
    _ _
    
    Harry smiled to himself as he looked out the window of the 747. He was going back to his 
    
    Hermione. She's been so strong; well that's what Albus said. Boy, it's weird going back now…it's 
    
    been so long… over three years…. But I'm coming back on Valentines Day…that's got to count 
    
    for something! He grinned again, thinking of her reaction…what would she do??
    
     
    
     
    
    Correct…wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong…correct…wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong
    
    …what's so difficult for these children about vampires? They're almost the most strait forward
    
     
    
    creatures…She let out a deep sigh He's not coming back…. Oh yes he is! No he
    
     isn't…Dumbledore said within the next year…guess what honey? It's a year today…February 
    
    13…he's not coming back. Yes he is…he has to…
    
     
    
     
    
    Slipping under his invisibility coat, Harry left Dumbledore's office. He had traveled all night from 
    
    London to get to Hogwarts for Valentines' Day. Classes were almost over, so he went to the spot 
    
    Dumbledore had instructed and said the pass-word he had willingly given up for 'the sake of true 
    
    love' as he put it. Under his arm was a CD player; reconstructed so it was able to play music in 
    
    protected Wizarding institutes…Harry had used it well at WSA (Wizard Spy Academy). He 
    
    wouldn't have LIVED without it…he almost didn't live without Hermione.
    
     
    
     
    
    Sighing at the seventh years, as she usually did, Hermione felt her heart get cold because of 
    
    another Valentines Day without her Valentine. The seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin double block 
    
    was always the hardest period of the day…especially Friday afternoon…last period…and that's 
    
    what it was right then.
    
     
    
    "Considering that the bell rings in ten minutes…and we've finished the class, you guys can go." 
    
    They all started cheering.
    
     
    
    "Thanks Professor!" almost all of them retorted before leaving the classroom. She sunk into her 
    
    chair and sighed. Another Valentines Day to be spent all alone in my room, correcting 
    
    papers…you know what? Not you again…you haven't shagged somebody in over three years! 
    
    That's unhealthy!I'm staying loyal to my boyfriend so just piss-off! Relax…the deal is up! He said 
    
    he'd be back within a year and guess what? What? He's not back!I can tell! Well go into 
    
    Hogsmade…get smashed and shag somebody!No…maybe in like…a month…not now…it's too 
    
    soon.Darling it's been over three years…he's gone…just go sha… I'm not going to shag 
    
    somebody…but getting drunk is sounding pretty good right about now…I've reached an all-time low!She gathered her things and slowly walked to her room. Right out-side she could hear music. 
    
    Did I leave my CD player on? She was about to say the password when Snape came up behind 
    
    her.
    
     
    
    "Hermione?"
    
     
    
    "What is it Severus?"
    
     
    
    "Come on…a Gryffindor has thrown some pudding at a Slytherin in the Great Hall and Minerva is 
    
    away this weekend…remember?" he huffed, sticking out his chest importantly…as if he was the 
    
    only one who knew McGonnagall was away. 
    
     
    
    "Yes…yes…I remember…keep your robes on!"
    
     
    
    "Pardon?"
    
     
    
    "Never mind!"
    
     
    
    "Come on." He walked away…taking strides almost too big for him. She looked longingly at her 
    
    door, but followed Snape. 
    
     
    
     
    
    _Now the time has come to leave you,_
    
    _One more time let me kiss you,_
    
    _Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way._
    
    _Dream about the days to come,_
    
    _When I won't have to leave alone,_
    
    _About the times I won't have to say._
    
     
    
    After fixing that fiasco…Hermione walked the path back to her room, her eyes were getting prickly 
    
    as the always did after wearing her glasses for too long or thinking about Harry…this time it was 
    
    the glasses. She could still hear the music…and wasn't sure if it was in her imagination or not. 
    
    She opened the door and saw it wasn't her mind. Her bed was covered in rose petals and on the 
    
    desk was a large bowl of chocolate almonds. She felt her eyes prickle (it was Harry-thoughts this 
    
    time) she walked in and heard the door shut behind her. She turned and saw him. He ran toward 
    
    her and picked her up in his arms. She could feel his tears and her tears mix as they shared the most-passionate kiss ever recorded. He walked over to the bed and gently set her down. She was still crying and when he got down on one knee she cried even more. He didn't even have to 
    
    say anything; she just nodded and let him slip the ring on her finger.
    
     
    
     
    
    They walked together down to dinner, even though it was eight o'clock. Their hands were 
    
    entwined and you could feel the love radiating from a distance of two feet. They were both 
    
    glowing as if they had a secret that was about to be announced and they kept giving each other 
    
    small smiles. They walked together to the staff table and no-body objected when she pulled up a 
    
    chair for him.After twenty minutes of silence, she stood up and walked to when Dumbledore was 
    
    seated.
    
     
    
    "Can Harry stay here for the rest of the year?"
    
     
    
    "Yes he can Hermione and I have good news for both of you." He cleared his throat and stood up.
    
     
    
    "I have news for you. Professor McGonagall will not be here next year. Taking her place will be…" 
    
    he looked at Hermione, she nodded "Professor Granger. And taking HER place will be…" He 
    
    looked at Harry, who also nodded "Harry Potter…to be addressed as Professor Potter. I think 
    
    Professor Granger also has some news." She nodded and blushed a tad as he sat down. 
    
     
    
    "I'll will be teacher here next year but…" a gasp went through the audience. "I'm getting married." 
    
    The crowd gasped and a voice recognized as Kiara Weasely asked
    
     
    
    "TO WHO?" 
    
     
    
    "To Professor Potter."
    
     
    
    "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TWO PROFESSOR POTTERS? GREAT!"
    
     
    
    "No…I'll still be Professor Granger." She explained in a little more detail what was going to 
    
    happen and then sat down again. She looked at Harry and grinned, he grinned back. They were 
    
    together again.
    
     
    
     
    
    _So kiss me and smile for me,_
    
    _Tell me that you'll wait for me,_
    
    _Hold me like you'll never let me go._
    
    _'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,_
    
    _Don't know when I'll be back again._
    
    _Oh babe, I hate to go._
    
    _ _
    
    A/N That was cheesy! Gosh! I should've ended up with Harry! Shut up Cho! Anyways…R/R 
    
    PLEASE!!!!!!!
    
     
    
    Krys: I don't send EVERYTHING to you…just important stuff…tell me what you think.
    
     
    
     
    
    ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


End file.
